Stop Fighting
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: The non-Smash Bros characters are stopping the real Smash Bros characters from fighting.


At the stadium, Sonic and Mario were about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they started attacking each other. Sonic kicked between Mario ding dong and Mario hit Sonic on the head. When the two were fighting off, Underdog saw them fighting and came to stop them.

Underdog; hey, what going on here?

Sonic; oh were just having a battle.

Underdog; well knock it off.

Mario; sure.

Mario quickly knocked Sonic out of the stadium.

Underdog; that is not what I meant.

Mario; we were just battling.

Underdog; well I don't like it, you could've gotten hurt.

Mario; get bent.

Underdog; [sigh]

Meanwhile at Mushroom hill, Pikachu and Donkey Kong were about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they started attacking each other. Pikachu did a thunderbolt on Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong did a slam dunk on Pikachu. In the distance, Blossom saw Pikachu and Donkey Kong fighting and decide to stop them.

Blossom; alright, break it up you two.

Pikachu; who are you?

Blossom; I'm Blossom and I don't like it when you too are fighting. Can't you all get along.

Donkey Kong; we were just having a battle.

Blossom; a big gorilla attacking this poor mouse, you should be ashamed of yourselves

Pikachu; hey, lay off the gorilla you mule.

Blossom; I'll have you know that I am one of the Powerpuff Girls.

Donkey; more like the Powerpuff Bossy.

Blossom; grrrr.

Meanwhile at Dreamland, Kirby and Naruto were about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they started attacking each other. Kirby inhale Naruto to her mouth and spit him out and Naruto threw a sword at her. In the distance, Clifford saw Kirby and Naruto fighting and decide to stop them.

Clifford; what the heck is going on here?

Naruto; uh, what are you doing in the middle of our battle?

Clifford; well, I saw both of you attacking each other.

Kirby; so, what the big deal?

Clifford; well I don't want anybody to get hurt or something.

Naruto; who ask you?

Clifford; oh yeah, then why are you hitting a girl?

Naruto; she a puffball you dingus.

Clifford; hey watch the swear.

Kirby; it not a swear.

Clifford; I don't care. Neither of you should be hitting each other.

Naruto; what in it for us?

Clifford; just call it a draw and I'm sure we can work thing out.

Naruto; hey Kirby, you thinking what I'm thinking.

Kirby; yeah. [evil smirk].

Clifford; uh, what are you two looking at me like that?

Naruto; get him.

Clifford; [screaming].

Naruto and Kirby began chasing Clifford. Meanwhile in Outer Space, Ness and Goku were just about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they started attacking each other. Ness kicked Goku butt and Goku claw at Ness. In the distance, Sagwa saw Ness and Goku fighting and decide to stop them.

Sagwa; hey, why are you hitting each other?

Goku; uh, were in a battle, duh.

Sagwa; well this isn't funny.

Ness; aw come on, it fun.

Sagwa; it not fun, it like your committing suicide by attacking like that.

Goku; hey, we don't need some Siamese cat teaching us a lesson.

Sagwa; well let me tell you something mister, you think your so smart trying to attack a toddler.

Ness; I'm not a toddler.

Goku; now just a second, just because not many girls fight here, doesn't mean we need some girls bossy us around.

Sagwa; excuse me, you think I don't have the gut of fighting.

Goku; nope.

Sagwa; your on.

Goku; ready.

Sagwa; set.

Goku and Sagwa; fight.

So Goku and Sagwa began attacking each other. Meanwhile at Green Hill, Sora and Fox were just about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they started attacking each other. Sora punched Fox in the face and Fox bite off Sora arm. In the distance, Simba saw Sora and Fox fighting and decide to stop them.

Simba; hey guys.

Sora; what are you doing here?

Simba; why are you fighting?

Fox; this is a battle brawl.

Simba; so, are you fighting for fun or killing.

Fox; just fun.

Simba; cool, can I fight.

Sora; I think your a little too young to fight.

Simba; aw man.

Fox; but you can watch us.

Simba; oh boy.

After that, Sora and Fox continued to fight while Simba watched and enjoy. Meanwhile at Venom, Meta Knight and Samus were just about to have a battle. When the flag turned green, they began attacking each other. Samus did a hyper beam at Meta Knight and Meta Knight did a force field on Samus. In the distance, Bolt saw Samus and Meta Knight fighting and decide to stop them.

Bolt; hey, can I ask you too a question?

Samus; sure.

Bolt; why are you hitting each other?

Meta Knight; to win the battle.

Bolt; well, don't you think this is far enough.

Samus; not if you wanna kick someone butt.

Meta Knight; oh yeah.

Samus; yeah.

Bolt; but nothing work if you too are fighting.

Meta Knight; so.

Bolt; how about this, if you too stop fighting I'll give you ultra superpower.

Samus; what kind of superpower?

Bolt; well, I'll give Samus a transformation power and I'll give Meta Knight the H bomb power.

Meta Knight; that'll work.

Samus; Bolt, you got yourselves a deal.

So the battle was over and the three began to leave Venom. Soon the battle of all stadium was a nightmare. Underdog figurative language cause Mario to knocked Sonic down, Blossom bossiness cause Pikachu and Donkey Kong to argue, Clifford getting in their business, cause Naruto and Kirby to chase him, Sagwa girl like, cause her to fight with Goku, Simba enjoyment, cause Fox and Samus to continue on battleling, even those that wasn't the worst one, and Bolt persuading cause Samus and Meta Knight to quit the battle. All those non-Smash Bros character were stopping the heroes from fighting. So the moral of the story is, don't get into anybody business.

The End.


End file.
